There are a number of conventional processes for packaging integrated circuit (IC) dice. Some packaging techniques contemplate the creation of electronic modules that incorporate multiple electronic devices (e.g. integrated circuits, passive components such as inductors, capacitor, resisters or ferromagnetic materials, etc.) into a single package. Packages that incorporate more than one integrated circuit die are often referred to as multi-chip modules. Some multi-chip modules include a substrate or interposer that supports various components, while others utilize a lead frame, die or other structure to support various other package components.
A few multi-chip module packaging techniques have sought to integrate multiple interconnect layers into the package using, for example, laminated films or multiple stacked chip carriers. While existing arrangements and methods for packaging electronic modules work well, there are continuing efforts to develop improved packaging techniques that provide cost effective approaches for meeting the needs of a variety of different packaging applications.